


Home Movies

by SensationalSunburst



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Big Brother! Peter, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SensationalSunburst/pseuds/SensationalSunburst
Summary: “Hello, Lil’ Boss.”“Hey Friday.” Morgan said, “I’d like my present now.”“Of course, Lil’ Boss. Initiating ‘Dad was a Dummy.’”





	Home Movies

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt at flash fic
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! Please feel free to drop a comment below!

Morgan Stark’s fourteenth birthday party was winding down when Peter settled on the porch swing next to her without a sound. The other adults were milling about in the yard, frowning at the burn marks that Uncle Thor had etched in the yard when he’d left, their silhouettes backlit by the sun setting over the lake. 

“Hey Pete-skate.” She said, teasing. 

“Pete-skate?” 

“Yeah, like cheapskate, cause you didn’t get me a present.”

“Sure I did!” Peter said, slinging his arm around her. Morgan scooted closer and settled her head on his shoulder, waving as Mom turned from the ruined lawn to check on her. Peter raised his hand in sync and Mom smiled, turning when Uncle Bucky let out a particularly loud bark of laughter. 

“It wasn’t on the table.” Morgan pouted. 

“Course not, Friday’s holding it for me.” 

“Friday?” 

“Yes, lil’ Boss.” Friday said from her phone speaker. 

“Your dad was the smartest man I’ve ever known.” Peter said, “But he didn’t always do the smartest things.” 

Peter looked down at hand smirked, but his eyes were sad, like Mom’s were sometimes when she talked about Dad, “I found some old home movies I think you’d like. It’s, uh, important to make sure you don’t think he was just, you know.” 

“I know how to use a computer,” Morgan said, rolling her eyes, “And Google.” 

Peter barked a laugh, “Yeah, yeah, but you haven’t seen these, I guarantee it.” 

 

Later, when the party was over and the family settled in the guest rooms, Morgan snuck out of bed, down the stairs, outside, and into her father’s workshop. The unassuming shed’s door slid open silently when she wrapped her hand around the handle and pulled. 

“Hello, Lil’ Boss.” 

“Hey Friday.” Morgan said, “I’d like my present now.” 

“Of course, Lil’ Boss. Initiating ‘Dad was a Dummy.’” 

Morgan threw herself onto the battered couch in the corner and curled up under the blanket thrown haphazardly over it as the wall in front of her flickered to life. 

“ _ Okay, let’s do this right. _ ” Dad said, young and dark haired and clomping backwards in what appeared to be… the IronMan boots? “ _ Start mark half meter from center. Dummy, look alive, you’re on standby for fire safety. U, roll it. _ ” 


End file.
